Scrumptious Morning Delight
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: A morning spent in the kitchen to help a friend turns into something more.


**Scrumptious Morning Delight**

**Word Count: 3.932**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: A morning spent in the kitchen to help a friend turns into something more.**

* * *

EPOV

I tried to wrap my arms around Bella so I could lay her down on her back, but she managed to slip under my arm and sit down on the bed instead as she laughed.

I hauled myself up on my elbow and looked at her.

"Bella…" She laughed again at my tone and shook her head, leaning in to kiss my chest.

"You know, I think I might have spoiled you, Edward. I mean, I created this habit of making love to you every morning and when that just can't be, you whine like a little boy whose mother told him he couldn't go play outside when he really wanted to."

"But the thing is, I can go play outside today." It was still early, there was enough time for us to be together and I just wanted her so much. I always did.

I wrapped my arm around her before she could stand up again and immediately attacked her neck, making her sigh.

"Edward, I promised Alice I would have those cupcakes and cake ready this afternoon. She needs them for her friend's daughter's party."

I lightly bit down on her neck like I knew she liked, hoping that would make her forget all about those damn cupcakes.

"It's at times like these that I hate the fact that you are such a great cook and enjoy helping my sister."

"You like my food." I did. Without a doubt, I did. Bella was an amazing cook. It was just a pity Alice knew that.

She moaned when I moved my hand down her body to her ass and lightly slapped it and for a second there, I thought I had her convinced that what we would be doing here was much more interesting than cooking but, alas, she wasn't set on letting herself be convinced right now.

"Come on, Edward, let me go. I'm running late." I didn't want to let go, but she patted my arm and pulled back.

"You're mean, Bella."

"No, I'm not. I'm simply keeping my word." I sighed, watching as she got up and put on her panties and one of my shirts. She really was beautiful and sexy beyond what should be permitted.

"You could at least stay naked." She rolled her eyes at me and my whiny tone as I went on. "I think that's one of my fantasies, you know?"

Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Which one exactly?"

"You cooking for me... Naked. You could fulfill that fantasy, you know?" She smiled at me and leaned in to lightly kiss my lips before turning back and heading to the kitchen.

She stopped at the doorway to wink at me.

"Maybe later, Edward. I'm not cooking for you right now."

"You could… Naked!" If she answered me, I couldn't hear it since she was already out of the room.

Well, if she was so set on baking that cake now, there was only one thing left for me to do—go join her in the kitchen and try to seduce her back to bed. Or maybe even make her mine right there in the kitchen. It wouldn't be the first time that would happen, after all. Bella was a little vixen when she wanted to be and I had to say, we had probably christened every surface in the house already.

I was a lucky man. A lucky man in love with a wonderful, beautiful, charming, cute, uncoordinated, sweet woman. Yes, I was lucky indeed.

I got up, not bothering to put anything on, and headed to the kitchen, where I leaned against the door while watching Bella for a few seconds. She had her back turned to me and was humming a song under her breath while swaying her hips from side to side and mixing several ingredients on a bowl.

She was a sight to behold indeed.

When I couldn't stand just looking anymore, I walked towards her.

I pressed my naked body to hers wishing she was naked as well and reached over to grab the bowl she was mixing some ingredients in. She jumped slightly when I did so and then relaxed in my arms.

I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it once before speaking, happy to notice she had trembled at my touch.

"Let me help you with that." She nodded and let me grab the bowl, turning her attention to another one where she was making the batter.

"You know, Edward, you could get dressed."

"Why? Does the fact that I'm naked bother you?" I bucked my hips in her direction, pressing her a little further into the countertop.

"No, that never bothers me. I love it when you're naked, but I must confess that right now, it is a little distracting."

"Well, consider it your payback for leaving me in bed alone." She shook her head, going about her business while I tried to help her as well as I could.

Before she did anything else, she let her eyes trail up and down my body and I raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Is there a problem, Bella?"

"Are you really going to stand there naked, Edward?" I shrugged, pretending it was no big deal. In a way, it wasn't, since she had seen me naked more times than I could even begin to count, but I couldn't say I was completely comfortable. Cooking naked was not a hobby of mine, after all, but payback was payback.

"Payback, Bella. Payback…"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you insist on staying naked, I guess I'll think of you as eye candy. An incentive to get me to finish this faster." She shrugged again while buttering and flouring the cake pan. "Besides, the fact that you are here cooking and baking is very sexy. Maybe I should get you to do this naked more often."

"Bella, love, if you don't want me to put this aside, rip my shirt off of you, lay you down on the countertop and have my way with you, I suggest you stop teasing me."

She raised an eyebrow and seemed to think about it for a second.

"Interesting suggestion…"

"It can be more than just a suggestion, if you want." I put the bowl aside and took a step towards her, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

She immediately waved me away, wiggling away from my touch.

"No, Edward. We have to finish this first. I promise I'll let you do whatever you want to me after, though."

"Then don't tease. And you can bet I'll remind you of that promise later."

"Oh, I know you will, but for now, I'll behave if you do." She pointed a finger at me and I shrugged innocently.

"I'm behaving." Her answer to that was a huff and a smile as she turned her complete attention to what she was doing.

I didn't cook or bake half as well as Bella, but I was decent enough. I knew my way around the kitchen and with Bella telling me what to do, it was easy enough. Besides, I was only in charge of minor tasks like mixing some ingredients for the cake and cupcakes' icing and putting the cupcakes Bella finished in the oven.

More than once, I thought about going to the bedroom and putting something on, but shrugged the idea off. If I wanted to tease her, I would have to it thoroughly.

The problem was that she was the only one doing the teasing and she wasn't even aware of it. There was something about the way she moved around, the way she seemed to know exactly what to do and how comfortable she was doing it, that made her even more beautiful. She exuded confidence and when she was like that, I only loved and wanted her more.

She was amazingly beautiful and perfect.

I watched as she began to sift some flour into the cake batter for the last cupcakes and just couldn't resist it. The way she was swaying her hips was just too much for me. Add the fact she was only wearing my shirt and panties to that… and I needed to have her.

I put aside everything that I was doing and wrapped my arms around her once more.

She gasped when I did so, accidently spilling some of the flour on the kitchen counter, and then moved her head to the side to look at me over her shoulder.

"Edward! What are you doing?" My lips immediately went to her perfectly long neck before I spoke and I found myself incredibly satisfied with the fact she had pulled her hair up—easier access for me.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now, how much you make me want you?" She moaned when I sucked her earlobe into my mouth and lightly nibbled on it, but shook her head.

"Edward… Let me finish this."

"You're almost done, baby. Listen to me… Let me make love to you first." Before she could say anything or truly protest, I ran my hands up her stomach and cupped her round breasts in my hands. They were perfect.

Bella moaned when I did so and dropped her head back on my shoulder when I ran my thumbs over her nipples through the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, making them harden.

"Edward…" Her tone of voice wasn't reproachful. On the contrary, she seemed very willing.

"Do you know how absolutely tempting you look right now? Wearing my shirt and swaying your hips while you work? You're driving me crazy here." She hummed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I moved one of my hands up her neck to her chin so I could make her look at me over her shoulder again and took her juicy lips in between mine.

She rubbed her little body against mine while we kissed and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth as she did the same. In an instant, my whole body was attuned and responding to her and only her. The way she moaned and purred every time I squeezed or kneaded her breasts or plunged my tongue inside her mouth so I could really taste her let me know she was responding to me, as well.

My suspicions were confirmed when I slowly moved my hand from her breast down to between her legs and slipped it inside her panties, tracing her already slick entrance with my fingers.

She gasped then and bucked her hips back, sticking her perky ass in the air a bit and making it brush against my erection. I bit my lower lip in other to control myself and concentrated on pleasuring her.

I traced her entrance again, slowly parting her lips and plunging a finger inside of her, followed by another one when I knew she was ready for more.

She was so warm and wet for me already. So ready…

I started moving my fingers in and out of her, faster and then more slowly as my mouth occupied itself with sucking and nibbling on Bella's neck, my free hand roaming along her body and pulled her shirt up so I could caress her stomach.

Soon her breathing hitched, she moaned my name and I could see her knuckles turn white with the force she was gripping the countertop.

"Edward… Ah, this isn't fair. I should be-" Anything else she was going to say was cut short by a throaty moan as I curled my fingers up inside of her in order to massage her walls in that particular way I knew drove her wild.

"Of course it's fair, love. I only want to pleasure you." I used my thumb to taunt her clit and she all but growled. "What's not fair is what you do to me. Can you feel it?" I bucked my hips in her direction, letting her feel my hardener cock press against her ass.

She purred and nodded, taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"Fine, you want to play dirty, we'll play dirty! I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant and was quite surprised when she pushed my hand away and turned around, resting her hands on my chest and made me walk back until my ass touched the kitchen table.

Vixen Bella had come out to play, apparently.

"Bella, what exactly do you have in mind?" She pressed her body against mine and nibbled on my jaw as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Where would the fun be if I just told you that?" One of her little hands ran down my stomach and her fingers found my erection, making it twitch and throb with light touches that were certainly designed to drive me crazy as her lips sucked on my neck.

Yes, she was definitely ready to play now.

As she teased my erection, wrapping her talented little fingers around it and stroking it, I found myself throwing my head back and groaning in pleasure.

When she pulled back a little, I watched as she looked over at the bowl of melted chocolate she had prepared for the cake's icing and grabbed it. She dipped her fingers inside it and then pressed them to my mouth so I could lick each one of them clean. Something I did with pleasure.

Her taste mixed with the chocolate was an interesting and tasty combination.

She smiled at me and whispered in my ear.

"Chocolate-covered cock. Mmm… It's my favorite." Before I could even think about saying anything, she was kneeling in front of me and spreading that melted chocolate on my cock. And then, her fabulous mouth was on me, licking that chocolate greedily away as she moaned in appreciation and all I could do was grip the table so my knees wouldn't just give in as I moaned her name.

She covered my cock with chocolate over and over again, sticking her tongue out to lick it away after from base to tip, driving me to the edge, before moving to take only the tip in her mouth. I groaned loudly when she did so and moved a hand to her head, tangling my fingers in her hair.

She sucked and nibbled on my tip, then had her tongue swirl around it before moaning and pulling back just enough so she could look up at me and smile deviously.

"Hmmm, tasty! You're so tasty, Edward." I opened my mouth to say something, I didn't know what, but quickly shut it because in that moment, she dove in again and took as much of me in her mouth as she could in one go.

Her actions resulted in me cursing loudly while gripping her hair tighter. My hips started to move on their own accord as she began to bob her head up and down my length, making her take me deeper inside her mouth.

She would moan from around me every now and then and every time she did so, I knew it wouldn't take long for me to reach my release.

I kept biting down on my lower lip to keep from groaning out loud, but there was no controlling the moans that escaped my mouth, letting Bella know just how much I was enjoying this and in response to the sounds I was making, she moved one of her hands to my balls and squeezed them.

The moment she increased her rhythm and the intensity of her actions, I was a total goner. There was heat everywhere and my head was almost completely blank.

"Fuck… I'm… Ah, Bella, I'm coming…" I wanted her to know it, I liked to give her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted to, but she never did—and today was no different.

She moaned once more and sucked hard on me, making me groan her name as I came in her mouth. I kept moaning and groaning as the pleasure took over my body and only stopped when the last wave of pleasure stopped making my body throb. Bella kept sucking on my cock as I came down from my high, licking me clean, and only stopped when I began caressing her scalp and she felt my body go limp.

She placed a kiss on my tip and on each of my balls before getting up and nuzzling my neck as I wrapped my arms around her and leaned completely against the table. I buried my face in her hair, letting her smell surround me, and then made her look up at me so I could kiss her deeply.

"You're amazing, Bella. Did you know that?" She smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you think so. You're not too bad yourself!" I laughed and kissed her once more, nibbling on her lower lip.

We stood there like that, kissing for a few minutes as my hands moved up and down her back, until Bella decided to start rubbing her little body against mine, alerting my whole body to her once more.

It was truly unbelievable what she could do to me. I wanted her again, but I wanted to pleasure her like she had just done to me first.

I ran my hands down to her ass and squeezed it, pulling her up so she would wrap her legs around me.

"Edward?" I didn't answer her implicit question. With her in my arms, I simply took a few steps forward, made her sit down on the kitchen counter, not caring if it was covered with flour and slid between her legs.

I lifted her up for a second so I could pull her panties down her legs and then threw them to the side, placing my hands on her thighs and making her spread her legs for me.

I was pretty sure Bella had an idea of what I had in mind by now but before doing anything else, I smiled at her and winked.

I knelt down in front of her and put my hands on her waist so I could pull her towards me so she was sitting on the edge of the countertop. I then moved my hands to her smooth entrance, spreading her lips so my tongue could dart deep inside of her.

She moaned loudly and thrusted her hips in my direction when I did so, her hand moving to grip my hair.

I kept licking her dry, intoxicated by her taste and moaned deeply when she rested a leg on my shoulder, allowing my tongue to move deeper inside of her. She was so incredibly delicious!

When I turned my attention to her clit and began nibbling on it, her cries of pleasure let me know she was close, so I pulled back and stood up. The look of disbelief on Bella's face had me smirking at her.

I turned around and grabbed the melted chocolate, placing it beside Bella, who was panting and running her fingers through her hair. I would need that chocolate in an instant.

I placed myself between her legs again then, and pulled her in for a kiss as my fingers worked the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. When the shirt was completely open, I started to kiss down her neck, my fingers reaching for the bowl of chocolate.

I then proceeded to make Bella lean back a little so I could cover her amazing breasts with that chocolate. She seemed surprised with what I was doing at first, but then just sighed as I leaned in to lick the chocolate away.

I took my time savoring her, taking her nipples in my mouth and sucking greedily on them, then sticking my tongue out and licking her breasts until there was no more chocolate left.

When I finished, Bella was all but panting and her eyes were dark with what I knew was lust.

"Edward, please…" She didn't have to say anything else. I needed to be inside her and she seemed to want just that, as well.

I pulled her as close to me as possible and in a fast, swift movement, I entered her, making us both moan at the sensation of being connected like this.

Bella immediately wrapped her legs around me so she could buck her hips against mine and I began moving with her.

She felt so damn good! Wet, warm and tight.

I buried my face on her neck and bit down on it while moving faster and faster in and out of her, my thrusts deep and hard. When she tangled her fingers in my hair, I pulled her upper body away a bit and dove in, taking one of her delicious breasts in my mouth and sucking greedily on it.

She cried out when I bit down on her nipple and pulled on my hair, making me look up at her and then crush our lips together.

"Oh, Edward, I'm-" Her sentence was interrupted by her moan of pleasure and I found myself pounding harder in and out of her.

We were so close and I knew that at this pace, neither one of us would last much longer. Bella only confirmed my suspicions when she threw her head back moaning.

"I'm coming, Edward. I… Mmm…"

"Come, baby. Let me feel you clench around me." She nodded and that was exactly what happened. With two more thrusts, she clenched violently and tightly around me, the heat rose to her cheeks and her lips parted as she screamed my name and I found myself moaning with her.

Her release brought on my own and we both kept moving erratically as we rode the waves of our mutual orgasm, shuddering and moaning due to the pleasure running through our bodies.

When we had lost most of our strength, I buried my face in her neck once more and stayed like that for several seconds as she played with my hair and massaged my shoulder.

Only when I recovered some energy did I move to look at her and pulled her down for a slow, languid kiss.

She smiled at me, a pleased look on her face, and brushed the hair away from my face, sighing in contentment.

"Well, I have to confess… that was a great distraction from cooking." It had definitely been great. "I really do have to clean this up and finish everything now, though. We probably let some cupcakes burn." We probably had, but I really didn't care about it.

I kissed her and helped her down, completely satisfied with what we had just done. Or at least I thought I was completely satisfied. I apparently had a thing for Bella and food because there was flour all over her perfect, perky ass and, somehow, it only made it even more perfect and… Bella noticed the way I was looking at her and guessing my not-so-innocent thoughts and intensions pointed a finger at me.

"Don't give me that look again, Edward. We have to finish this first! We'll have fun in the shower later when we go clean ourselves up. And go put something on before I attack you again and Alice kills me later!" Her bossy tone of voice made me smile and I raised my hands in the air in front of me in surrender before walking to the bedroom so I could put something on.

We would finish in the kitchen and then I would make sure our shower was unforgettable.


End file.
